


The Look in Your Eyes Lights Me on Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Cloti Fall Festival 2020, Cloud’s Eyes, F/M, Hickies, Horny Tifa Lockhart, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Cloud Strife, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, smut with feelings, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She used to fear those eyes, she did.But now? Tifa found Cloud’s eyes beautiful, mystical...Enticing.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous, CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	The Look in Your Eyes Lights Me on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cloti Week Day 6 - Desire
> 
> I also made use of the Cloti Freak Week Bingo Prompts:
> 
> Oral  
> Size Kink  
> Trying to be Quiet  
> Barebacking  
> Hickies
> 
> Thank you Final Heaven for being an amazing group of people!

He was doing it again.

It was almost a nightly ritual at this point - Cloud perched on his dedicated bar stool, surveying the patrons of Seventh Heaven like a hawk would its meal. Plenty of mice chose to ignore his watchful eye however, sauntering up to the belly of the beast.

“Looking good Tifa! That new outfit suits you well. Though, I do miss the short skirt!” One brave patron in particular sauntered up to the bar.

“Thank you.” Tifa responded cordially, trying to ignore the slightly suggestive remarks the man had made. 

“Whaddya say you and me hit the town? We could have a few drinks, get to know each other, maybe even get too familiar with each other~”

“She’s taken.” Cloud growled, rising from his place at the bar. The mako in his eyes flared, shimmering with muted fury, dancing with the lights of the bar.

And _Gaia_ it was hot. Tifa only caught a glimpse of his eyes from her viewpoint, but it was more than enough to send pleasurable sparks through her body, straight to her core.

She might need to announce last call just a bit earlier today.

“Listen, man, I didn’t mean anything by it.” The man cowered, backing away slowly.

“Go find someone other than my girl to act gross towards. Better yet, stop doing it entirely.”

Hurriedly closing out his tab, the man scurried from the bar, lesson learned.

Cloud’s demeanor immediately shifted from “intimidating” to “caring” as soon as he turned back towards Tifa. “You ok?” 

“I’m fine Cloud, but thank you. I’m used to it at this point.”

“People need to learn some respect. If any asshole treats you like that guy did, you have my word I’ll teach them a lesson personally unless you get to them first.”

There were his eyes again, blue like the ocean yet dipped in mystical, otherworldly greens that Tifa couldn’t get enough of. She used to fear those eyes - a sign that the Cloud that came back to her wasn’t quite the same one that left Nibelheim - but now they entranced and aroused her, filling her head with sinful thoughts.

What she wouldn’t give to have those eyes staring down at her, mirroring the love in her carmine orbs as he claimed her, took her-

Yeah. It was time for final call.

Ignoring the growing dampness between her thighs, Tifa managed to inform her customers that closing time was nearing.

“Isn’t it a little early to close?” Cloud asked.

“Oh! We’re out of…” Tifa scanned behind the bar, trying to think of some excuse that wasn’t _’I’m incredibly horny, please take me now Cloud,’_ “...rum. If you don’t mind picking up some for tomorrow, I’d really appreciate it.” It was a half-truth, but it came with the added benefit of getting him out of the bar. In her current state, they’d probably never make it to their room, and Tifa wasn’t ready to work a full shift sore.

She never minded doing it on the bar before days off, however.

“On it.” Cloud turned to leave, but Tifa gently cupped his cheek, placing a searing kiss to his lips.

“Thank you so much Cloud.”

_

With Marlene and Denzel tucked in and the last bar table spotless, Tifa finally allowed herself to relax a bit, having been entirely too wound up since Cloud left. Kissing the kids good night was the only situation in which she was able to think with her head rather than her clitoris - all of her time spent cleaning was filled with thoughts of Cloud’s strong hands on her body, Cloud’s impressive member stretching her pleasurably, Cloud’s mouth caught on her name as he comes deep within her.

 _‘Bed, Tifa.’_ The voice deep within was commanding, rationality thrown out the window in favor of base desire.

Cloud wasn’t back yet, but Tifa couldn’t wait any longer; her body was too hot to withstand. Practically jumping on their shared bed, Tifa quickly discarded the unneeded cloth covering her core, moving her thumb to rub circles against her clit. 

“Cloud~” came Tifa’s breathy sigh, increasing her pace a modicum. How she wished it was Cloud’s thick finger doing this, but, for now she’d have to entertain herself with the mere thought of him.

Teasing her entrance with one finger, Tifa quickly found herself more than slick enough to accommodate two, all the while applying delicious pressure to her clit.

It felt so, so good to love him. Every part of him - from the golden hair she fisted her hands in while he nipped at her bud, to his toned back she absolutely loved to leave scratches on, to his cock that she was convinced was made just for her (how _did_ he manage to hit her sweet spots with every thrust?).

“Cloud!” Tifa moaned louder now, feeling the familiar coil in her belly as she worked her fingers faster between her legs.

The door to their bedroom opened, Cloud standing in the threshold. Upon seeing his eyes - those damned eyes, what power they held over her - widen in surprise yet darken in arousal at the sight of her, Tifa was brought over the edge, singing Cloud’s name as she spasmed around her fingers.

Cloud attempted to get his brain functioning again. While he expected their night to end with lovemaking, as they often did, he did not expect to find the love of his life, hand buried between her legs, chanting his name like a prayer. “Fuck, Teef. That was hot.”

“Come join me?” Tifa was panting slightly, recovering from the force of her orgasm.

“Did you even need to ask?” Cloud threw off his shirt, Tifa drinking in the sight of his hard chest and chiseled abs, and leaned down to capture her lips.

Sometime during the dance of their tongues Tifa lost her top, and Cloud took the opportunity to kiss and suck along the column of her neck, her collarbones, the top of her breasts. Every mark he made painted his love across the canvas of her skin, Tifa responding when she could with little nips and sucks of her own. They were each others one and only, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Worshiping his way down her body with his mouth, Cloud reached Tifa’s breasts, removing her bra with practiced hands. Tifa stifled a moan as he attacked her nipples, sucking and nibbling on the left while flicking and pulling gently on the right.

He didn’t stay long, however, and moved down to kiss the flat of her stomach, thoroughly appreciating her abs. Discarding her skirt completely, Cloud leaned down to dive into her folds.

“Wait! Cloud.”

“Something wrong, Tifa?”

“Could I...taste you as well?” Tifa gestured to the protruding bulge in Cloud’s fatigues.

“Oh. Uh. _Yes._ ” Tifa had done this in the past before, but they had never orally pleasured each other at the same time. Cloud stood enough in order to shimmy his pants and boxers down, then sat back down on the bed. Tifa straddled him, positioning her pussy towards his face, and licked the bead of pre that had formed on the tip of his cock.

“Tifa!” Cloud let out a guttural moan, thrusting up slightly. 

“Shh. Cloud. We don’t want to wake the kids.” Tifa admonished him before wrapping her lips around his head, licking circles around his tip.

In an attempt to stifle his moans, Cloud gripped Tifa’s hips tightly, burying his tongue within her. Now it was Tifa’s turn to moan, albeit slightly muffled around his cock. Tifa’s hums of pleasure sent lightning through Cloud’s body, and he found it absolutely irresistible.

Tifa took about half of him in her mouth, using her hands to stroke his base while she sucked, hollowing her cheeks, bobbing her head. Cloud was fighting the urge to thrust up, not wanting to hurt her, and instead channeled his building pleasure into suckling on Tifa’s clit.

A high pitched keen erupted from Tifa’s mouth as Cloud’s tongue alternated between light taps and laps on her bud, and she felt the familiar pressure building yet again. She was almost at her peak.

Tifa whined as Cloud pulled away, face covered in her juices. “I thought you said we needed to be quiet, Tifa.”

“D-don’t tease me Cloud.” Tifa responded by dragging her tongue up Cloud’s underside, drawing a breathy moan from Cloud’s lips. Feeling the pressure build in his gut as well, he redoubled his efforts, licking the full length of her folds.

With a cry of Cloud’s name, Tifa reached her peak first, Cloud lapping at her juices to ease her down from her high. He couldn’t get enough of her taste - sweet, tangy, yet undeniably Tifa. 

Cloud came a few seconds later, spilling his essence into Tifa’s mouth. Swallowing as much as she could, Tifa was overwhelmed by salty sensations, the taste being unmistakably Cloud.

“Tifa. That was...wow.”

“Cloud. You’re so...good.” 

Both Cloud and Tifa struggled to catch their breath, still feeling the aftershocks of their intense orgasms. Rolling over and curling up next to Cloud, the pair basked in the afterglow, light in their room highlighting their flushed skin. However, Tifa knew the night was far from over.

“Cloud. Please. I need you inside me.” Tifa spread her legs, presenting herself to him. Cloud felt his cock twitch at the sight, then begin to stir yet again. Bless his SOLDIER stamina.

Leaning against her, head of his member kissing her entrance, darkened carmine met hungry blues, Tifa once again finding herself smitten with his eyes. His former icy glare had softened after they had entered the Lifestream - after he had truly returned to her. That was why she loved his eyes so much; they always reminded her of their true reunion in the ruins of Mideel.

Leaning down to place a chaste, loving kiss on her lips, Cloud slowly slid into Tifa, inching forward until he was buried to the hilt within her. The stretch of him was always delicious, sides of his cock rubbing pleasurably against her inner walls. She didn’t have much to compare it to, but, if Aerith’s words were any indication, Cloud had quite an impressive size.

When he started moving, Tifa swore she saw stars, his tip hitting her most sensitive spot at an increasingly quicker pace. Despite her earlier two orgasms, Tifa felt herself quickly approaching another.

He looked beautiful atop her, hair sticking to his sweat-soaked skin, panting softly in time with his thrusts. To him, she looked quite similar, rolling her hips to meet his punishing pace, raven hair splayed enticingly across her pillow, thumb and middle finger teasing a nipple as she chased her high yet again.

Tifa’s breath hitched, sighing Cloud’s name, as she fell apart beneath him, fingers tangling in his golden locks, walls clenching around his cock. Cloud followed soon after, moan captured around Tifa’s name as he came deep within her. 

Cloud collapsed on top of Tifa, utterly spent. The pair connected their lips once again, exchanging soft, comforting kisses. 

Once they had sufficiently come down from their peaks, Cloud unsheathed himself from Tifa, a bit of his seed spilling out of her. Tifa shot him a soft smile, loving the warm feel of his love within her.

The pair snuggled together, exhausted from their lovemaking.

_

“Have I ever mentioned I love your eyes, Cloud?” Tifa asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I thought you were afraid of them.”

“I used to be...but not anymore. After you came back from the Lifestream...after the boy from Nibelheim I loved came back to me..I…” Tifa began to cry, overcome with emotion.

“Teef. Don’t cry. You saved me, remember? And, I swear, I’ll never leave you again. I promise I’ll always come for you.” Cloud’s eyes glowed in the darkness of their room, mimicking the stars that shone upon them during a promise made as children.

Overhead, the sky sung, yet another promise made.


End file.
